Development:Artwork tasklist
Introduction If an item says x, then it has been fixed. Please add a link to the fixed file when updating the list. Most information reflects the state of things as of GH1 v1.1 and GH2 v0.628 -''SharkD'' & update by Xpace GH1 Mecha Many mecha sprites have various issues that haven't been fixed. This is often due to the original models having been lost at some point. For instance, when Joseph Hewitt had a hard drive crash a long time ago. ;Sprites that need to be re-rendered using an orthographic camera * [ ] Petrarch * [ ] Esher (hard to tell) * [ ] Kojedo * [ ] Monstrous * [ ] Argoseyer * [ ] Cetus (hard to tell) * [ ] Sentinel * [ ] Ultari * [ ] Gigas ;Sprites where the camera angle is too high The following models need to be re-rendered or drawn to match a camera angle of descent of thirty (30) degrees. * [ ] All LDraw models rendered by Joseph Hewitt. (needs to be more specific - Tunginobi) * [ ] Petrarch * [ ] ZeroSaiko * [ ] Osprey * [ ] HoverTruck * [ ] HoverTruck2 * [ ] Sentinel * [ ] Phoenix (hard to tell) * x Rover link * [ ] Renegade * [ ] Vespa * [ ] Excel * [ ] Radcliffe (possibly. hard to tell.) * [ ] Harpy (is an LDraw model.) ;Sprites with other issues * [ ] Alba (has badly washed-out colors & is a poor render.) link to btr_alba.png * [ ] Quetzael (is hand-drawn, AFAIK. should be rendered in 3D.) * [ ] Musketeer (side-view is not at an angle.) * [ ] Strongarm (same issue as Musketeer.) * [ ] Savin (side-view appears to not be at an angle. hard to tell without the actual 3D model. I think it's OK.) * [ ] Corsair (same issue as Savin.) * [ ] Hariseng (same issue as Savin.) * [ ] Thorshammer (same issue as Savin.) * [ ] Trailblazer (same issue as Savin.) ;Models that are rendered at the wrong scale These models are rendered either too large or too small, and contradicts the corresponding mecha design file. They need to be rerendered at the correct size. * [ ] Rover (in GH2 is too big. Renegade in GH2 is at the correct scale for this model.) ;Mecha missing either a sprite or a model (or both) The following mecha do not have a sprite associated with them. In most cases, this is because a 3D model has yet to be created for them. The sprite for these mecha defaults to some other sprite (usually the Buru Buru). Models need to be created for each of the following. Additionally, each design file must be modified to point to the newly-created sprite so that they may be used in the game. GearHead 1 (information from Tung Nguyen's list) * [ ] Alba link to model alba_mech.zip * [ ] Aranos * [ ] Century * [ ] Chameleon * [ ] Chimentero (GH2 has btr_chimentero.png, but it needs to be added to GH1.) * [ ] Domino link to ara_domino.png (Looks nice, but some views do not seem rotated by 45 degrees.) * [ ] Esher * [ ] Fenris (GH1 has zoa_fenris.png already, but design file does not yet point to it.) * [ ] Gobuksan link (GH1 has ghu_gobuksan.png already, but design file does not point to it.) * [ ] Ice Wind/Fox link to forum post with sprite * [ ] Joust * [ ] Luna II * [ ] Puma GearHead 2 (information from User:Xpace's list) * [ ] Argos * [ ] Atgeir * [ ] Bargol * [ ] Century * [ ] Chameleon * [ ] Cogan * [ ] Corraich * [ ] Crown (currently points to btr_trailblazer.png.) * [ ] Daodeoji * [ ] Eggman * [ ] Galah (currently points to btr_trailblazer.png.) * [ ] Gaunt * [ ] Gorilla'' link to forum post with sprite'' link to model in mecha%20blender.rar * [ ] Harkney * [ ] Ice Wind link to forum post with sprite link to model in mecha%20blender.rar * [ ] Joust * [ ] Kraken * [ ] Largo * [ ] Luna II * [ ] Mebsy link to model in mecha%20blender.rar on mediafire * [ ] Picaro * [ ] Pixie * [ ] Puma * [ ] Ramstein * [ ] Ramuh * [ ] Roc link to forum post with sprite link to model in mecha%20blender.rar * [ ] Secutor * [ ] Skull * [ ] Tauner * [ ] War cry link to forum post with sprite link to model in mecha%20blender.rar ;Mecha missing an item portrait The following mecha are either missing an item portrait or are currently using the wrong item portrait as a placeholder. * [ ] Argos * [ ] Atgeir * [ ] Bargol * [ ] Cogan * [ ] Corraich * [ ] Crown (currently points to item_trailblazer.png.) * [ ] Daodeoji * [ ] Eggman * [ ] Gigas * [ ] Hariseng * [ ] Kraken * [ ] Largo * [ ] Ovaknight link to photobucket image link to forum post * [ ] Phoenix * [ ] Picaro * [ ] Pixie * [ ] Radcliff * [ ] Ramstein * [ ] Skull * [ ] Tauner ;New unassigned sprites These sprites exist, but do not seem to be associated with any design files, or design sections within plots. They may have been forgotten, in which case they should be associated with the corresponding design. They may also exist for future use, or have been made redundant by other sprites or spritesets, in which cases one should take the appropriate action (keep or remove respectively). * x ara_shuttle link * x tur_gun link * x tur_missile link ;Sprites that have changed for other reasons The following sprites have been changed, and need to be integrated with the game. * x btr_condor (rerendered to reflect updated model) link * x gca_rover (rerendered to reflect updated model) link * x ghu_renegade (new model) link ;Mecha with models on the web * x ara_kojedo link to ara_kojedo_pov.zip * x ara_shuttle link to Mecha_SharkD.zip * x btr_alba link to alba_mech.zip * x btr_condor link to Mecha_SharkD.zip * x gca_rover link to Mecha_SharkD.zip * x ghu_renegade link to Mecha_SharkD.zip * x tur_gun link to Mecha_SharkD.zip * x tur_missile link to Mecha_SharkD.zip ;Unused models The following models have been created, but are not currently used in GH1 or GH2. * [ ] "minitank" (originally used for doombuggy) link to minitank.zip Note: It seems the Gobuksan & Doombuggy share the same sprite. The Doombuggy has wheels, while the Gobuksan has tracks. Perhaps Doombuggy's sprite should be changed back to "minitank"? * [ ] Munoz's robots link to robot_1to4and6.zip (Read the Extra Robot designs thread for proposed usage in GH2.) ;New unused images The following images have been created, but are not yet used in GH2. * [ ] item_petrarch link to photobucket image link to forum post Creatures Terrain ;"Thin" wall sprites A while ago, the mailing list decided that walls looked better in the thin style (i.e. walls are half a tile thick) than the thick style (i.e. walls take up a full tile). This section covers the conversion of the old thick walls to the new thin walls. Sprites marked with an X are already in the thin style, and are integrated with the game. They serve as examples as to the style of thin walls. * x wall_earth * x wall_industrial * x wall_mumetal * x wall_stone * [] wall_wall * [] wall_wood * [] wall_ziggurat (renamed from wall_fortress) * [] wall_commercial * x wall_fortress (should be renamed to wall_ziggurat, and replaced with a new, low sprite for mecha-scale fortress wall sprites) link * [] wall_garage * [] wall_gold * [] wall_hospital * [] wall_low * [] wall_neon * x wall_organic link * [] wall_residential * [] wall_restaraunt * [] wall_stainlesssteel * [] wall_steel The following is a list of wall sprites that have already been created, but don't exist in the game. * x wall_tech link * x wall_block link * x wall_arena_stands (problematic, due to their having an inside and an outside) link * x wall_arena_tower (problematic, due to their having sprites unique to the towers, themselves) link * x wall_brick link GH2 See also * Model credits Discussions * Forum thread: Requested Artwork Category:Development